Cocoon
* Destroyer—7 phases ↓ ** I. Luciela x Rafaela ** II. Twin goddesses *** Rod ↓ **** Hellcat **** Infected host ** III. Mass being ** IV. Mass being + Clare ** V. Cocoon ** VI. Destroyer–Priscilla ** VII. Destroyer–Riful's daughter Etymology Unofficial name. Unnamed by characters. Fifth phase of the Destroyer. Appearance Dark mass of Yoma tissue, with fused flowing contours. The wings of Priscilla project out, which resemble the Wings Stones of Berserk. Datasheet An amalgam of four people in conflict, the personality type of the cocoon itself is unknown. Luciela,Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 RafaelaFragments of Silver Omnibus, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 and Priscilla''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1'', "Yoma War Record I," p. 510 are of the offensive type, which suggest the cocoon is also an offensive type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," the ability and baselines of the cocoon are unknown. The cocoon appears to be an inert shell holding prisoner the Destroyer, Priscilla and Clare. History 'Return to the Holy City' The Ghosts bring back the cocoon to Rabona. Later, Helen leads Galatea to a glade in the forest, where the cocoon is cached. As Galatea probes the Yoma mass, she realizes that releasing Clare means releasing Priscilla.Claymore 20, Scene 109, p. 50 'Second return' 'Unknown awakened' The Ghosts and Raki sail back after the Rebellion at Organization Headquarters. With Raki still in the city, Galatea shows the Ghosts the current state of the cocoon. The awakened form of the unknown Priscilla is half-emerged from the cocoon. Deneve confirms this is the awakened that she saw in Lautrec.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 338–341 Miria now understands why Galatea had the city evacuated. But Galatea was unable to persuade the Rabona guards to leave.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 342–343 'Clare emerges' The next day, the Ghosts bring Raki. On seeing Priscilla emerging from the cocoon, Raki blurts out her name. When Helen questions him, Raki only says the awakened being resembles someone he knows.Jump SQ, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 634–637 Galatea cannot detect Clare's aura and sees little hope of pulling out Clare. But Raki approaches the cocoon, despite Galatea's warning. Deneve defends Raki's decision. When Raki lays on hands and speaks to the cocoon, tentacles pierce his body. Galatea calls for help, but Raki says the cocoon is only probing his body. The tentacles soon withdraw.Jump SQ, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 640–644 A section of the cocoon crumbles and out comes Clare.Jump SQ, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 647–650 'Friends rejoined' After Deneve sews up Clare's stigma, the Ghosts look on as Raki hugs a tearful Clare with all his might.Jump SQ, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 651–659 'Escape' When Clare ejects from the cocoon, Miria releases Yoma power beyond her limit, unleashing her quickest Phantom attack yet on the cocoon. But her target proves even quicker. Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 409 Priscilla lands amid the startled awakened spectators in the hills.Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 410–411 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being Category:Destroyer Category:Abyssal One